Winds of Darkness VOL I
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "La aventura de Blu antes de la película "Rio", cuando solo tenia 10 años en Minessota..." - si quieres saber mas te invito a que lo leas...
1. Chapter 1: Vida tranquila

**Capitulo 1 : Vida tranquila**

* * *

Era una linda mañana de verano en minessota, los pajaros volaban , los perros se despertaban , los gatos maullaban y los humanos haciendo sus quehaceres desde muy temprano

Blu , un joven guacamayo azul de solo 10 años de vida estaba haciendo su rutina con Linda, quien era una humana y era dueña de Blu, ellos levantaron cepillaron los dientes , tomaron desayuno ,lo típico de una mañana normal. luego Linda atendía su librería mientras que Blu leía libros y tomaba su chocolate caliente con galletas

Blu era un guacamayo fuera de lo común , no solamente leía si no que tambien podía escribir ,de esta manera se comunicaba con Linda , le encantaba ver televisión y jugar videojuegos , tambien le encantaba alimentarse de alimentos artificiales como el cereal o las galletas

-"vaya" - pensó Blu - "esto si que es vida"

pero su momento se vio interrumpido por dos molestas aves lanzando porqueria al vidrio

-"mira!" - dijo una -"si es la mascota"

-"adonde iras este año?" - dijo la otra - "a la cocina!"

ambas se pusieron a reir . Blu las ignoro , sabia que elas solo le podian decir cosas y el no se calentaria la cabeza por estupideces ,ademas ,se sentia seguro en su casa

ring ring -sono el teléfono y Linda se fue a atenderlo

mientras tanto Blu fue a ver televisión, a el le encantaba ver peliculas de accion o suspenso , pero en ese horario no daban mas que comerciales de antena 3 directo

-"bah! siempre a esta hora no dan nada bueno" - dijo de mal humor y comenzó a revisar todos los canales

empezó a verlos todos ,nada mas que matinales , programas estúpidos para niños pequeños , y peliculas muy aburridas pero Blu se detuvo un momento en el canal de animal planet, estaban dando un reportaje de las selvas del amazonas , y estaban mostrado una bandada de guacamayos rojos , como vivian , sus bailes sus habitat , como se alimentaban ,etc , tambien mostraban el hermoso paisaje de la selva

-"sin duda es un lugar muy bonito..."

pero se horrorizo al ver la siguiente ecena , unos depredadores atacaron una familia de guacamayos , asesinandolos sin piedad y devorándolos , luego sin ninguna culpa se retiraban de ahi

-"...pero definitivamente nunca iré ahí" - dijo Blu cambiando de idea y apagando el televisor"

de repente aparece en el sillon sorprendente un guacamayo azul con amarillo , asustando a Blu ,haciendo que este se cayera y que casi le diera un infarto en el corazón

-"oye , no me parece chistoso" - dijo Blu

- "debiste verte la cara fue muy chistoso" - dijo el otro guacamayo

Eric era el mejor amigo de Blu desde la infancia, su dueña era Chantal , la mejor amiga de Linda ellas tenían mucho en común sobretodo su amor hacia las aves

Eric no era muy diferente de Blu , tenían la misma edad y ambos eran guacamayos nerds , solían hacer las mismas cosas y ambos nunca habían aprendido a volar , siempre Blu iba a visitar a Eric y viceversa pero en esta ocasion el guacamayo azul con amarillo estaba mas emocionado que otras veces

-"y estas listo?" - pregunto Eric

-"para que?" - pregunto dudoso Blu

-"ya lo olvidaste" - dijo Eric con decepción - "hoy es la convención de aves exóticas"

-"que? se me había olvidado"

-"si se nota, oye apúrate en arreglarte nos estamos atrasando , recuerda que nos tenemos que ver bien para las chicas y nos están esperando"

-"oye tu siempre piensas en eso, tan solo tienes 10 años y siempre me hablas de hembras"

-"y me puedes culpar" - dijo Eric con orgullo - "son lo mas hermoso que hay , y ademas todas las aves encuentran tarde o temprano a sus parejas... incluso tu"

-"yo?" - dijo Blu - "no lo creo , soy muy torpe socialmente y tu sabes que me pongo muy nervioso apenas se acerca una chica"

-"tranquilo Blu a todos nos pasa" - dijo Eric para calmar a Blu - "mira lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tu mismo y te ira bien , no hay otra forma ,bueno a excepción del cloroformo pero ese es otro tema"

-"olvidas que ninguna chica quisiera estar conmigo" - dijo Blu apenado - "mírame soy de un solo color y en cambio tu tienes dos , las chicas obviamente preferirían a ti"

-"Blu se nota que no conoces a las hembras" - dijo Eric un poco mas serio - "no es que quiera parecer gay o algo por el estilo , mirate eres completamente azul y tus plumas son muy llamativas , una raza muy poco vista , a las chicas le gusta eso y al decir verdad me gustaría a mi y a los muchachos que fueras para que atraigas chicas ...esa es la estrategia no? ademas debemos participar en el concurso de skate lo olvidas"

-"no , no lo olvido" - dijo Blu

-"entonces ,ve arréglate un poco y trae tu tabla , rápido que nos estamos atrasando"

-"o si es verdad"

Blu se fue para el segundo piso a toda prisa , mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Eric

-"realmente soy tan apuesto" - pensó Blu - "naaa yo creo que Eric solo lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor"

Blu siempre contaba con buenos consejos de su amigo Eric, el siempre encontraba una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor , después de todo se habían conocido hace muchos años ,cuando Blu llego a la casa de Linda , Linda llamo a Chantal para que trajera el guacamayo que ella le habían regalado para su cumpleaños.

* * *

Blu tenia mucho miedo, no sabia en donde estaba, el poco recordaba de su vida pasada en la jungla, recordó que una mañana despertó y estaba completamente solo, vio que afuera había una especie de carnaval de aves felices contentas bailando y cantando a todo el ritmo de la samba, quiso intentar volar como sus vecinos, pero la entretencion se vio interrumpida por los cazadores furtivos, cayo de su árbol ,por fortuna sin ninguna lesión, y luego el tambien fue capturado, no recordaba a sus padres, y menos si alguna vez tuvo algún hermano, solo recordaba voces, a veces la dulce voz de su madre, así tambien a veces la ronca de su padre, tambien unas agudas voces, unas parecían ser de niña y otras de varón, pero no se acordaba de nada concreto,

tambien recordó cuando iba en el avión junto a otras aves, todas estaban asustadas y desesperadas, ya querían escapar, querían estar con sus seres queridos, blu veía como algunas familias se disolvían ,se separaban y nunca mas se volverán a ver, el tampoco vería a su familia, aunque no tenga el mas minimo recuerdo

cuando el avión toco tierra, blu sintió mucho frió, lo encerraron en otra caja con una pequeña manta, el conductor le dio el apodo de azulcito, luego , sintió como lo metían en un camión y este se ponía en movimiento, mas tarde se asusto cuando hubo un gran choque y la caja salio disparada, ahí Blu sintió demasiado frió, se iba a morir congelado ahí mismo, pero de pronto sintió algo que habría la caja, era una pequeña niña humana con anteojos, la niña trato de tomar a Blu pero este se asusto, pero la niña lo tranquilizo, le prometió que siempre lo protegería a pesar de todo, luego hablo con su padre para ver si podía conservar al pequeño guacamayo azul, que luego lo llamo Blu, como el cielo azul, pero en ingles

después de recordar toda su vida en un segundo, el pequeño blu fue llevado a la casa de la niña, que ahora seria la suya, Linda dejo al guacamayo azulen su pieza y llamo por teléfono a su amiga Chantal, blu no entendía mucho todavía, al rato después vio como la madre de Linda lo examinaba, y luego sermoneaba linda de la responsabilidad que debía tener momentos mas tarde llego una pequeña niña rubia, de la edad de Linda, y traía una pequeña caja, se acerco a blu y le agrado mucho, luego abrió la caja y salio un guacamayo azul con amarillo, muy pequeño al igual que blu

-"hola" - dijo el guacamayo azul con amarillo

-"emmm hola" - dijo Blu

-"como te llamas?" - dijo el guacamayo

-"emmm, no lo se" - dijo Blu - "el mio no lo recuerdo, pero ella me dice Blu"

-"Blu eh" - dijo el guacamayo - "el mio es Eric, veo que eres nuevo de por aquí, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo"

desde ese día que Blu conoció a Eric se hicieron muy buenos amigos ,Eric le enseño todo lo que el sabia,y luego ellos hacían todo juntos ver televisión , jugar videojuegos , patinar ,etc

* * *

Blu fue a su habitación saco su tabla y fue hacia abajo

-"están listos?" - pregunto Chantal

ambas aves asistieron con la cabeza

con eso las aves se subieron a sus jaulas en asiento trasero de el auto ,iban camino a la convención de aves

* * *

**gracias por leer este capitulo de mi historia y ojala les guste... este es solo el comienzo esta historia tendra muchos capitulos por delante , por favor comenten se lo agradecería mucho**

**bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**kazoo out**

* * *

******FECHA: Martes 10 de julio del 2012**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi buen amigo Eric

**Capitulo 2: Mi buen amigo Eric**

* * *

-"Blu estas temblando" - dijo Eric - "sigues nervioso?"

-"tu que crees?" - dijo Blu - "nunca he estado con tantas aves"

-"pfffff es eso?" - dijo Eric - "Blu tienes que relajarte"

-"como quieres que me relaje ah?... es mi primera vez que he estado e una de estas convenciones y no se si vaya a estar bien junto ha tantas aves"

-"oye todo va a salir bien ok" - dijo Eric tratando de tranquilizar a Blu - "recuerda que vas a estar con tus amigos recuerdas...Karlo y Vince siempre me han dicho que te invite"

-"y por cierto ellos estarán ahí?" - pregunto Blu

-"que si estarán ahí?" - dijo Eric - "ellos no se pierden ni una de estas oportunidades para demostrar lo buenos que son con el skate, y no son tan buenos que nosotros no?"

-"así es... es hora de demostrarle quien manda" - dijo Blu enérgicamente

-"así se habla" - dijo Eric - "podríamos ir a visitarlos mas seguido"

-"pero viven muy lejos" - se quejo Blu

-"oye solo viven a 14 cuadras de nuestras casas" - agrego Eric - "pero igual podriamos hacer el intento de ir a verlos mas seguido ¿que te parece?"

-"oye, Linda no me deja ni un solo minuto, seria muy difícil escaparme para ir a verlos"

-"lo se" - dijo Eric - "pero seria entretenido intentarlo"

-"yo creo que no"

-"¡a vamos! seria como una gran aventura ¿no?"

-"es muy peligroso"

-"eso lo hace divertido... oye no creo que quieras pasarte toda tu vida encerrado"

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto serio Blu

-"nunca has pensado en dejar de ser una mascota?"

-"ave de compañía" - dijo molesto Blu

-"lo que sea, yo sueño en que algún día seré libre"

-"y que harás con Chantal?"

-"no te preocupes, yo la iría a visitar seguido , ademas yo creo que ella sobrevivirá sin mi"

-"bueno , en cuanto a mi , yo no creo que sobreviviría ni siquiera un minuto sin Linda"

-"pero Blu" - pregunto Eric - "realmente nunca has querido ser libre, volver a nuestro verdadero habitad"

-"no" - dijo blu muy cortante - "es muy peligroso"

-"a si?" - Eric puso una ceja curiosa - "tu que sabes?"

-"bueno... hoy estuve viendo el animal planet como una bandada de guacamayos rojos eran masacrados por unos depredadores, si es eso lo que nos espera en nuestro verdadero habitad , yo prefiero quedarme seguro en casa con Linda , ademas si queremos sobrevivir en la jungla , deberíamos saber volar, y acéptalo Eric , ninguno de los dos vuela" - dijo Blu

-"algún día aprenderé" - dijo eric señalando sus alas , luego señalo las de Blu - "mira estas alas Blu ,las aves estamos hechas para volar, nunca has querido intentarlo"

-"no lo necesito" - dijo Blu con modestia - "tengo todo lo necesario para moverme por toda la casa"

-"pero no valdría la pena intentarlo?" - Eric pregunto esperanzado

-"lo has intentado tu?"

-"mmmm...varias!" - dijo Eric - "pero en todas he terminado en el suelo, pero seguiré intentando hasta que pueda volar"

-"te deseo suerte en eso" - dijo Blu sarcásticamente

-"oh Blu algún día tu también querrás intentarlo"

-"tal vez , algún día pero no por ahora , las cosas estan bien como estan ...o por cierto ya estamos llegando"

-"a ver - dijo Eric mirando por la ventana el gran recinto donde estaría la convención de aves

Linda estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del recinto , Chantal bajo a Eric y Linda a Blu y entraron al lugar

cuando entraron, Blu vio muchos tipos de aves ,desde palomas hasta terrorificos buitres pero estaban todos bien domesticados a si que no había nada de que temer, Linda y Chantal dejaron a Eric y a Blu en una gran sal donde solo habian aves... mientras que ellas se darían una vuelta por el lugar

* * *

Blu y Eric miraron a su alderredor y comensaron a caminar , Blu nunca habia visto tantas aves y mucho menos a tantas chicas , Eric aprovechaba cualquier momento para coquetear con alguien , y ellas le devolvian el gesto tambien hubieron varias que coquetearon a Blu... ya que el era un exótico guacamayo azul , pero Blu se ponia demasiado nervioso , tartamudeaba, balbuceaba,y se ponía a decir puras estupideces y esto hacia que las chicas se alejaran

-"ves" - dijo apenado Blu - "lo estoy arruinándolo todo"

-"tranquilo - dijo Eric - "solo trata de no ponerte "tan" nervioso"

-"no puedo evitarlo"

-"emmm quizás solo debas relájate un poco" - aconsejo Eric - "mira allá están Karlo y Vince"

se le acercaron dos aves,una de ellas era Vince ,un guacamayo militar (verde) y la otra era Karlo , un guacamayo rojo un poco mas grande que los demás

-"oye mira" - dijo Vince - "si son Blu y Eric"

-"como estan" - dijo Eric - "tanto tiempo sin vernos"

-"si ha pasado mucho tiempo" - dijo Karlo y dirigió la mirada hacia Blu con una sonrisa - "hasta que un día te apareciste por acá"

-"yo sabia que algún día vendrías" - dijo Vince - "te estabas perdiendo de mucho"

-"bueno ,Eric me había insistido mucho" - dijo Blu

-"y que hay de nuevo por acá?" - pregunto Eric

-"oh mucho" - dijo Karlo - "has visto cuantas bellezas hay por aquí"

-"son todas muy hermosas" - dijo Eric

-"vamos a conocer a algunas" - propuso Vince

-"VAMOS!" - dijeron las tres aves a coro

-"aquí vamos otra vez" - pensó Blu

las tres aves se pusieron a caminar , todas iban muy prendidas a conquistar chicas a excepción de Blu que iba un poco desanimado... Karlo noto esto y se puso a conversar con Blu acerca del tema

-"que pasa Blu?" - pregunto - "O acaso no quieres ir a conocer chicas"

-"no es eso Karlo" - dijo Blu un poco apenado - "solo que lo unico que hago al conversar con una chica es decir estupideces y me pongo demasiado nervioso"

-"parece que tenemos un caso de nerviosismo extremo" - dijo Karlo con una gran sonrisa - "no te preocupes yo te ayudare"

-"y como lo harás?" - pregunto confundido Blu

-"emmmmm improvisaremos" - propuso Karlo con una sonrisa un poco malévola

Karlo y Vince eran aves muy simpáticas, y tenían mucho en común junto con Blu y Eric y ,al igual que ellos tampoco volaban

el grupo de amigos se puso a conversar con varias chicas, cada cual eligió cual mas le gustaba ,pero Blu no sabia bien que hacer, es eso se metía Karlo y lo hacia conversar con una chica ,terminaba arruinandolo todo con su torpeza ,hace que todas por poco salieran corriendo de alli

- "diablos" - dijo malhumorado Vince - "esto no funciona"

-"tranquilízate Vince" - dijo Eric

-"como quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que Blu nos arruina toda la oportunidad de poder conseguir alguna chica, es un espantachicas"

Blu, con este comentario se sintió muy mal

-"disculpa si soy un aguafiestas Vince" - dijo muy apenado - "mejor me voy"

-"espera Blu" - lo detuvo Karlo - "yo no diría que es un "espantachicas" como tu dices"

-"a que te refieres?" - Blu pregunto

-"bueno..." - Karlo se puso a recordar - "he escuchado a las chicas antes de venir con nosotros, yo tengo un oído muy agudo ,y he escuchado que todas te encuentran muy guapo,solo se acercan para poder conversar con el"

-"en serio?" - pregunto Blu

-"es así Blu" - agrego Eric

-"pero el problema que apenas abre la boca todas se espantan" - dijo Vince - "si se quedaa callado por unos minutos yo podria mostrales a las nenas mis poderes seductivos"

-"oye..." - le discutió Karlo - "si ellas quisieran quedarse a ver tus "poderes seductivos" simplemente se quedarian, pero solo se acercan a ver a Blu"

-"pero... emmm... rayos tu ganas esta ves maldito" - dijo Vince derrotado pero manteniendo el sentido del humor

-"hey, tranquilo" - dijo Eric - "quizás podríamos ayudar a Blu con tus "poderes seductivos""

-"hemm si y así quizá todos terminamos rodeados de chicas" - dijo Karlo - "oye mira si son Piero y Anton"

-"quien?" - pregunto Blu

-"unos amigos" - respondió Vince - "les caerán bien"

y se les acercaron otras dos aves... Anton era un búho y Piero era un halcón domesticado

-"hola Karlo , Vince" - pregunto Anton - como están?

-"oh muy bien amigo" - le dijo Vince a Anton

-"oigan les presento unos amigos" - dijo Karlo señalando a Blu y Eric - "el es Blu y el de allí se llama Eric"

-"mucho gusto" -dijo Anton con simpatía y estrechando la pata muy socialmente - "mi nombre es Anton"

-"y el mio es Piero" - dijo el halcón saludando a Eric... pero cuando saludo a Blu hubo algo que le incomodo... era como si en otra vida habían sido grandes enemigos, Piero sabia que este pájaro no le había hecho nada pero aun así tenia ganas de hacerlo sufrir... pero no en ese momento, a si que saco una sonrisa forzada y saludo a Blu

-"un gusto" - dijo Blu mientras estrechaba la pata con Piero

Piero de inmediato le hizo un desprecio, esa acción Blu la ignoro y siguió conversando con sus amigos

-"y que están tramando?" - pregunto curioso Anton

-"estamos ayudando a Blu con su problema de poder hablar con las chicas" - dijo Karlo

-"no me digas" - murmuro Piero maliciosamente - "así que este es un perdedor"

-"oye yo no soy ningún perdedor" - se defendió Blu - "solo me pongo nervioso al hablar con las chicas"

-"eso hace que seas un perdedor" - dijo Piero con intencion de humillar a Blu

-"oye Piero, que te pasa" - pregunto Anton - "deja tranquilo al compadre"

-"y ahora lo defiendes" - se quejo Piero

-"pues obvio" - dijo Anton - "es amigo de mis amigos, eso lo hace en mi amigo, ademas el no te ha hecho nada como para que lo trates así"

-"pero... - alcanzo decir piero pero fue interrumpido por Vince

-"oigan..." - dijo Vince - "cálmense ,vamos al bar a beber algo para relajarnos, y así nos conocemos mejor"

-"si quizás un poco de alcohol le haga bien a Blu - agrego karlo

y las 6 aves fueron al bar, cuando estaban caminando, Blu observaba a Piero, pero este lo miraba con desprecio , Blu trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo evitarlo, en ese momento los seis se sentaron en la barra de un bar para aves ,ahi los atendió un palomo llamado Gunther

-"hola mascotas" - exclamo Gunther

-"aves de compañía" - dijeron en coro

-"bueno lo que sea" - dijo Gunther sin dar mas rodeos - "que se van a servir"

-"yo quiero un cubalibre" - pidió Karlo

-"yo un mojito" - dijo Anton

-"yo también quiero uno" - dijo Vince

-"yo quiero una caipiriña" - dijo Eric

-"ah a ti te gustan los tragos de brasil mi chico" - dijo Gunther bromeando - "y tu?" - señalando a Blu - "que te vas a servir?"

-"mmm... no lo se" - dijo dudoso Blu - "no soy de los que beben mucho"

-"a vamos Blu" - dijo Eric - "solo pidete algo"

-"es que..." - dijo Blu - "no estoy seguro"

-"déjalo" - dijo malhumorado Piero - "es un cobarde... a mi dame un martini"

-"martini?" - dijo un poco asustado Gunther - "Piero tu no bebes cosas como esa... acaso te quieres morir?"

-"solo dámelo" - dijo cortante Piero

-"bueno , allá tu salud" - dijo ya sin importancia Gunther - "y a ti mi querido amigo, como eres un principiante en esto te daré un daykiri"

-"y que es eso?" - pregunto Blu

-"ya lo veras" - dijo Eric

todas las aves se pusieron a conversar mientras que Gunther les entregaba sus tragos, Blu no estaba muy seguro de beber, cuando le entregaron el trago, el solo vio que era como jugo de frambuesa, lo olio, y parecía inofensivo, bebió un poco, sintió el sabor del ron, pero se sentía suave, a Blu le encanto el daykiri y se puso a beber mas, lo que no sabia era que ese trago lo iba a dejar bien borracho en tan solo un rato mas, los demás también disfrutaban de sus tragos, a excepción de Piero que se tomo 2 vasos y quedo listo, se quedo dormido ahi mismo ,solo dios sabe como le fue en la resaca para el otro dia

en ese momento ,Blu y los demás se pusieron a hablar estupideces ,y como no si estaban borrachos, lo unico que hacían era reírse y hacer estupideces, por ejemplo Vince termino bailando sobre una mesa y en cuanto a Blu, le dio la valentía de hablar con un grupo de chicas, todo marchaba bien hasta que Blu les vomito

fue una noche muy prendida, muchas de las cosas que pasaron fueron olvidadas, pero eso no importaba, ya que todos la estaban pasando muy bien ,pero Eric noto la hora en el reloj y se espanto

-"Blu... mira la... hora... que es" - dijo Eric hablando apenas por el efecto del alcohol

-"oh... santo cielo... es ...muy tarde" - dijo Blu en el mismo estado, pero estaba intentando recuperar un poco la seriedad- "se nos olvido la competencia de skate"

todas las aves se vieron unas a otras y comenzaron a lamentarse... pero al pasar los minutos ya se les habia olvidado

-"oye... Eric" - dijo Blu - "es muy... tarde y... sera mejor que... nos vayamos... con Chantal y Linda"

-"si debemos... irnos" - dijo Eric

Blu y Eric comenzaron a despedirse de los demás y habían quedado de acuerdo de volver a juntarse uno de estos días

ellos volvieron con sus amas y se tendieron en el asiento trasero del auto... mientras que Linda y Chantal también estaban muy cansadas a si que decidieron pasar la noche en un cuarto de hotel en las cercanías

Blu se improviso una cama con un pequeño colchón y se acostó... se quedo reflexionando en todo lo que le había pasado en el día... le incomodo pensar un poco en Piero... quien de la nada había mostrado ser un poco desagradable con el... pero no se calentó mas la cabeza pensando en eso... y se quedo dormido , sin saber lo que el destino le tenia preparado... bueno y también la resaca del día siguiente

* * *

**bueno... este es el fin del capitulo dos... fue un poco mas largo que el otro**

**espero que les haya gustado y si te gusto opina y si no bueno me puedes dejar alguna critica, todas son bien aceptadas**

**también**** si quieres suscribete... seguiré subiendo capítulos de esta y muchas historias mas... si te interesa visita mi perfil**

**bueno eso es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capitulo que se titula"sueño de libertad"**

**kazoo out**

* * *

******FECHA: Miércoles 11 de julio del 2012**


	3. Chapter 3: Sueño de libertad

**Capitulo 3: Sueño de Libertad**

* * *

Al otro día, Blu y Eric se despertaron con un dolor de cabeza horrible, sufrieron las consecuencias de haber bebido tanto la noche anterior ,y esta era la primera resaca de Blu, Linda les dio unos remedios caseros para el dolor de cabeza y luego los sermoneo

- "espero no volverlos a ver mas en ese estado... me entienden?" - dijo Linda de muy mal humor

ambas aves asintieron con la cabeza muy torpemente

-"bien prepárense para ir a tomar desayuno y luego nos vamos"

acto seguido los 4 fueron a tomar desayuno, luego se prepararon para volver, ya en el auto Eric se puso a conversar con Blu

-"no la pasamos mal ¿no Blu?" - dijo entusiasmado Eric

-"parece que te olvidas de los sermones y de este horrible dolor de cabeza" - dijo Blu serio

-"si, pero habrá que acostumbrarse"

-"no creo volver a beber nunca mas"

-"créeme , volverás ha hacerlo"

-"y como sabes?" - pregunto Blu confundido

-"he oído muchas aves decir eso y ahora son unos borrachos extremos, y tu no seras un caso aislado"

-"oye yo no soy así"

-"eso esta por verse"

de ahi se pusieron ha recordar,o al menos intentarlo, lo que habian hecho la noche anterior y luego se pusieron a discutir sobre cual de las chicas era la mas hermosa

-"para que mientes Blu?" - dijo Eric con tranquilidad - "ayer la pasamos bien"

-"si tienes razón" - dijo finalmente Blu - "pero hubo algo ayer que me incomodo un poco"

-"que es?" - pregunto Eric - "acaso fue por la bofetada que te dio esa chica por abrazarla y tratar de darle un beso"

-"oye" - dijo defendiéndose Blu - "en mi defensa yo estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia... y no es eso, fue este sujeto Piero"

-"a ese es medo raro, ahora que lo pienso me habían hablado de el..." - dijo Eric recordando - me dijeron que era super buena onda y muy simpático... a mi me pareció un patán"

-"si pero lo que me llamo la atención era que me tratara tan mal y yo no le había hecho nada"

-"pffff no te preocupes por eso Blu, a lo mejor se enamoro de ti ¿quien sabe?, pero recuerda que uno no siempre le va a caer bien a todo el mundo y ademas...¿a quien le importa?"

-"si, tienes razón"

-"ademas que mas da... capaz que ni siquiera lo vuelves a ver"

-"si..."

-"oye cambiando de tema" -dijo Eric- "Vince nos invito a su casa... al parecer le van a comprar la xbox a su dueño y el no va a estar"

-"cuando?"

-"la próxima semana"

-"guau la x-box ... eso es nuevo" - dijo Blu con emoción**(AN: recuerden que esto es aproximadamente el año 2007)**

-"parece que nunca vamos a cambiar" - dijo Eric con un poco de tristeza

-"a cambiar que?" - pregunto Blu

-"de ser unos nerds"

-"al menos somos felices así"

-"bueno mmmmmmm" - dijo Eric con una cara triste, al parecer sus deseos eran diferentes a los de Blu

-"que pasa?" - pregunto Blu al ver la cara de Eric

-"recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer"

-"lo de la chica hermosa del bar?" - dijo Blu muy dudoso

-"eso no"

-"entonces no se"

-"lo de ser libres"

-"aaaah eso... si lo recuerdo"

-"yo creo que ahí seré feliz... en la selva tropical"

-"oye acaso sufres acá en Minnesota?" - dijo Blu un poco molesto

-"no, no sufro... de hecho la paso muy bien, solo que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida asi"

-"y por que no?"

-"Blu, ahora somos jóvenes... por eso disfrutamos tanto las películas y los videojuegos, pero cuando seamos mayores tu crees que seguiremos queriendo lo mismo?"

-"tal vez" - dijo mas seguro Blu

-"Blu ,si tu quisieras formar una familia, estarías pendiente de videojuegos?"

-"hay muchos humanos que lo hacen"

-"pero no somos humanos... somos aves, nos corresponde estar en la jungla ,tener una esposa , tener hijos , envejecer y morir en paz... no quiero morir solo y viendo una película"

-"para mi es una buena forma de morir"

-"yo también pensaba igual... pero me di cuenta que mi deseo mas grande es estar en la selva... me entiendes?"

-"entiendo que quieras... pero no es para mi"

-"quizás Blu algún día, tu y yo seremos libres en la selva, y que tengamos una gran cena junto a nuestras familias"

-"yo, tener una familia... no lo creo"

-"y por que no?"

-"en primer lugar necesito una hembra de mi especie... y nunca he visto una"

-"bueno..."

-"y segundo... aunque yo consiga una hembra y supere mi nerviosismo ,no creo que sea capacitado para ser padre"

-"obviamente ahora no lo eres, yo menos... pero si en algunos años mas"

-"oye , y a ti que te pico con todo eso de la selva?" - pregunto Blu curioso

-"realmente no lo se... quizás sean los instintos... quien sabe?"

-"bueno y por que adelantarse tanto?"

-"por que es mi mas grande sueño... y no hay nadie que me entienda" - dijo poniéndose un poco triste al no ser comprendido por su mejor amigo

-"oye lo siento si no comparto este sentimiento de libertad ... pero sabes que? yo te apoyo" - dijo Blu mas alegre

-"que? tu? apoyarme?"

-"si por que no... es eso lo que hacen los amigos no?"

-"si jajajaj tienes razón.. oye estamos llegando" - dijo Eric mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la puerta

-"si estamos cerca"

* * *

**bien este es el fin del tercer capitulo un poco mas corto... espero que les haya gustado... si no... bueno que lastima por ustedes... oigan opinar es gratis ,a si que si quieren haganlo**

**hasta la ****próxima**

**kazoo out**

* * *

******FECHA: Miércoles 11 de julio del 2012**


	4. Chapter 4: El intento

**Capitulo 4: El Intento**

* * *

En algún lugar del planeta tierra ,mas posiblemente en el lejano oriente, en una habitacion oscura se encontraban tres sombras de aves... estaban encapuchadas y solo se les podia ver los ojos, estaban alderredor de una bola de cristal... en ella se observaban a Blu y Eric conversando de videojuegos ...

-"en serio...es el?" - dijo una voz masculina muy confundido

-"no es que quiera cuestionar su sabiduría maestro" - dijo otra voz, pero esta era femenina - "pero yo creo que ese guacamayo azul no es el indicado"

-"por que lo dices?" - dijo la tercera voz que parecía tener mas autoridad

-"pues" - dijo la voz femenina - "mírelo... es un débil mascota nerd ,no desea su libertad y ni siquiera sabe volar"

-"se te olvido que no tiene éxito con las chicas" - agrego la voz masculina

-"bueno... yo se que es el indicado" - agrego la voz con autoridad

-"como puede estar tan seguro maestro?" - dijo la voz masculina

-"oohhh las apariencias engañan mi querido aprendiz" - dijo con serenidad - "se que a simple vista puede ser todo lo que han dicho... pero yo he visto a través de el y he analizado su corazón... no existe otra ave con esas caresteristicas que el tiene... yo estoy 100% seguro de que el es ... y su vida no siempre sera así"

-"a que se refiere?" - dijo la voz masculina

-"a que no siempre sera una mascota" - dijo la voz con autoridad

-"y cuando dejara de serlo?" - dijo la voz femenina

-"la paciencia es un don muy maravilloso ,Kara" - dijo el maestro - "se paciente y seras recomenzada con un don maravilloso... por ahora dejemos de lado vigilar al elegido y dediquémonos al entrenamiento"

-"maestro que sucederá si este guacamayo azul se vuelve malvado?" - pregunto la voz masculina con curiosidad

-"quédate tranquilo Felix ..." - dijo el maestro - "yo tengo una conexión con el... si algo le sucede yo lo sabre... ademas el tiene muy buenas cualidades, dudo mucho que algún día el se vuelva malvado, si ese fuera el caso ,este mundo seria reinado por la maldad... ahora ! VÁYANSE A ENTRENAR!"

-"si maestro" - dijeron ambos sin dudar ni siquiera por un segundo las ordenes de su maestro

ambos se retiraron muy rápido del lugar... dejando solo a el maestro Wicar... el se quedo meditando y observando a Blu que en el futuro seria... el elegido

* * *

unos días después Blu fue con Linda a la casa de Chantal que quedaba al frente de la suya... cuando entraron Linda y Chantal se quedaron conversando mientras que Blu fue a buscar a Eric

-"Eric donde rayos estas?" - dijo Blu un poco molesto por no encontrarlo después de un rato

de repente Blu miro hacia arriba, observa a Eric saltando de un mueble alto agitando las alas... todo indicaba que estaba intentando volar, pero desgraciadamente termino cayendo , pero habian unos cojines que le amortiguaron la caída

-"!rayos!" - exclamo Eric - "estuve cerca"

-"estas bien?" - le pregunto Blu

-"si" - dijo Eric un poco adolorido - "eso creo"

-"demonios eso si que fue arriesgado" - dijo Blu casi sermoneando

-"si pero el éxito esta en la repetición"

-"oye yo creo que lo mejor sea no intentarlo mas"

-"oye... no que me apoyabas?"

-"si pero no quiero apoyar a un cadáver"

-"estas exagerando... no me voy a morir"

-"bueno al menos tomaste medidas para protegerse de esa caída"

-"si... tampoco soy tan estúpido, no crees?"

ambos se pusieron a reir... pasaron un bonito dia juntos, comieron cereales, vieron television , y también jugaron videojuegos ,eso era lo que mas le gustsba hacer

-"oye recuerda decirle a Linda lo de mañana" - dijo Eric

-"que hay mañana?...a ver..." - dijo Blu pensativo

-"ya se te olvido?"

-"mmmmm"

-"mañanas iremos a la casa de Vince"

-"o si a jugar X-box... le preguntare a Linda"

-"y no te preocupes por el viaje... Chantal nos ira a buscar y dejar"

-"ufff es un alivio"

-"mañana la pasaremos genial... eso si Vince me dijo que había invitado otras aves"

-"supongo que no habrá invitado chicas... eso seria el colmo"

-"no lo creo... Vince siempre ha presumido de que es un galán con las chicas pero realmente nunca le ha ido bien"

-"aahhh" - dijo Blu

-"es por eso que siempre culpa a los demás de sus fracasos con las chicas"

-"eso lo explica todo"

-"lo ves?"

-"si lo entiendo..." - dijo Blu - "oye se ha hecho tarde a si que mejor me voy... nos vemos mañana"

-"ok, nos vemos... oye trata de estar después de almuerzo por aquí"

-"esta bien"

Blu llego a la casa... vio a Linda y no lo pensó dos veces para escribirle y pedirle permiso... le paso el papel y Linda comenzo a leerlo, decia algo asi

"Linda mañana Vince hará algo en su casa... nos invito a mi y a Eric... puedo ir? no te preocupes por el viaje ...Chantal nos ira a dejar y buscar"

Linda lo pensó un momento luego le dijo

-"esta bien... pero nada de llegar borracho esta vez" - dijo Linda regañando

Blu le escribió que esa experiencia no le habia gustado y que se relajara... no se volveria a repetir

al rato Blu fue para el segundo piso... ceno y luego e puso a leer una revista de física en su cama... hasta que se quedo dormido

* * *

**bien... este fue el capitulo 4...**

**si te gusto comenta...**

**recuerda que comentar es gratis...**

**voy a comenzar a subir todos los días..**

**a veces dos capítulos diarios...**

**dependiendo de las ****circunstancias**

**por eso suscribete y seras notificado**

**gracias a las personas que comentan mi historia... ojala les siga gustando y recuerden ... esta es una historia muy larga y va muy relacionada con las historias que siguen... y les garantizo que sera muy buena historia**

**hasta la ****próxima**

**kazoo out**

* * *

******FECHA: Martes 17 de Julio del 2012**


	5. Chapter 5: Son solo niños

**Capitulo 5: Son solo Niños**

* * *

-"estas listo Blu?" - pregunto Eric entrando con Chantal a la librería de Linda... en un segundo Blu ya había bajado las escaleras por la baranda con mucho estilo y se puso a hablar con Eric mientras que Linda hablaba con Chantal

-"es seguro?" - pregunto Linda

-"si amiga relájate" - dijo Chantal - "yo conozco a la dueña de Vince y es igual de lunática que nosotras"

-"esta bien confiare en ti" - dijo Linda - "por favor cuida muy bien de Blu ...el lo es todo para mi2

después de que se despidieran, Blu y Eric se subieron a los hombros de Chantal y se fueron

mientras que Blu y Eric conversaban Chantal pensaba en que rayos estén hablando... ya que ella lo único que escuchaba eran ruidos de aves

toc toc

-"pase" - dijo la señora Dougfire la dueña de Vince... y en ese momento entro chantal con las dos aves

-"hola señora Dougfire como esta?" - dijo Chantal

-"oh muy bien... veo que trajiste a tu ave... y el de Linda también" - dijo la señora Dougfire

-"si ... Eric no quería venir solo" - dijo Chantal

-"bueno , los guacamayos en general son super sociables... es por eso que invito a otras aves para que Vince se sienta bien... a por cierto pasen..." - dijo la señora Dougfire a los dos guacamayos - "Vince los esta esperando en la pieza del fondo"

con eso las dos aves abandonaron el hombro de Chantal y se fueron a la pieza dejando conversando sola a Chantal y la señora Dougfire

cuando llegaron a la pieza se quedaron asombrados por la nueva consola... en la habitación también se encontraba Karlo , Anton y ...Piero

-"ohhhhh" - dijo Eric maravillado al ver la nueva consola de juegos

-"eh mira si son los muchachos" - dijo Karlo

-"bienvenidos" - dijo Vince - "que les parece?"

-"genial" - dijeron en coro Blu y Eric

en la pieza estaban todos maravillados con el nuevo juego de Vince, eran innegablemente unos nerds, con el tiempo se juntaron mas seguidos, e iban a otras casas, iban a la casa de Anton que tenían un sinfín de juguetes que ellos utilizaban, a veces eran jedis y siths de star wars, otras eran los vengadores de marvel y otras cosas por el estilo, a veces se quedaban acampando en el patio de Karlo, también hacían algunos deportes para estar en forma y alguna vez fueron a la casa de Blu pero se aburrieron por solo haber libros, Blu era el único que disfrutaba de la lectura

aunque ya eran relativamente adultos jóvenes, se comportaban como niños, y ellos se creían muy adultos cuando iban a fiestas donde patinaban y les gustaba beber, pero por dentro seguían siendo unos nerds

con el tiempo se hicieron los 6 mejores amigos, a excepción claro de Blu y Piero quien siempre terminaban peleados , y era siempre Piero el que comenzaba la pelea, lamentablemente para Blu, Piero , por ser un halcón, tenia mas fuerza y agilidad que el, y el era superior en diversos aspectos, como en el skate o en algún videojuego o deporte, y ademas Piero siempre solía dejarlo en ridículo en las fiestas frente a las chicas, esos dos nunca aprendieron a llevarse bien

* * *

-"todavía no creo que el sea el elegido" - dijo una voz femenina - "es solo un Niño en un cuerpo de adulto"

-"yo a su edad ya había comprendido lo serio y malvado que era el mundo" - dijo la voz masculina - "sufría... pasaba hambre y luchaba por mi vida y fue así como me convertí en guerrero... pero el solo se dedica a jugar cosas infantiles y fantasear... no sabe volar ,es débil y lo que es peor es de quien todos dependemos"

-"les dije que dejaran de observar a Blu" - dijo el maestro apareciendo de la nada sorprendiendo a Felix y Kara mirando la bola de cristal

-"maestro lo siento" - dijo la voz femenina - "solo teníamos curiosidad del..."

-"elegido" - interrumpió el maestro - "yo se que Blu se comporta como un niño... el no ha visto la crueldad del mundo ,no conoce lo que es el mal"

-"pero..."- dijo la voz masculina

-"nada de peros" - dijo el maestro - "acaso desconfían de mi , Wicar el maestro que mantiene el equilibrio del bien y el mal... la luz y la oscuridad"

-"no es que desconfiemos solo..." - dijo la voz femenina

-"entonces... - dijo Wicar - "se que ustedes han sufrido desde que eran pequeños , pelearon y se trasformaron en hábiles guerreros, pero Blu es diferente ...el lleva una vida distinta ,el de una mascota, en la que recibe cuidado y protección de una humana... es por eso que se comporta así... pero si el viviera en lo salvaje, la cosa cambia... el a esa edad ya se hubiera independizado de sus padres y valerse por si solo"

-"y se valdrá por si solo alguna vez?" - pregunto Felix

-"todo a su tiempo ,mi joven aprendiz" - dijo Wicar - "miren , yo se que tienen curiosidad sobre el elegido pero tranquilos... alguna vez en todos estos años les he fallado?"

-"no" - dijeron ambos

-"no verdad?... a si que como dicen los jóvenes relax" - termino Wicar

ambos se pusieron a reír, era difícil ver a su maestro bromeando, y mucho menos con algo tan serio, ellos pensaban que ese guacamayo azul, Blu, no era el indicado, pero al ver la confianza de su maestro se quedaron tranquilos

los tres se quedaron conversando cosas triviales en una sala oscura en donde lo único que se veía era una bola de cristal que mostraba la vida de Blu

* * *

**bien ese es el capitulo 5... fue corto y no tan emocionante pero el próximo que sigue sera muy bueno... aprobado por mi obviamente ... **

**se titulara "la tortura de Blu"**

**si te gusto suscribete, si no, bueno también suscribete**

**recuerden que comentar es gratis a si que háganlo...acepto todo tipo de critica**

**se despide kazoo**

* * *

******FECHA: Miércoles 18 de Julio del 2012**


	6. Chapter 6: La tortura de Blu

**Capitulo 6: La Tortura de Blu**

* * *

en una ocasión, cuando Blu regreso a su casa, Chantal lo fue a dejar después de un gran día en la casa de Anton ,Chantal hablo un poco con Linda pero luego se fue ya que tenia que hacer unos tramites, cuando Blu llego noto algo extraño, sintió una presencia que no sentía desde hace ya muchos años, pero lo ignoro

-"bien Blu" - dijo Linda - "veo que te has divertido junto a tus amigos"

Blu le asintió con la cabeza

-"pues me alegro... oye debo informarte que tenemos visitas"

Blu la miro curioso, era verdad que el le escribía para comunicarse con ella pero a veces Blu lo hacia a través de gestos, miradas o ademanes

-"de seguro recuerdas a mi hermana Gloria" - dijo Linda

-"como no recordarla" - pensó Blu - "esa niña era siempre un problema... cuando era pequeña era insoportable, mal criada y odiosa... sin mencionar que detestaba a los pájaros"

-"mira se que no te agrada mucho" - dijo Linda - "pero mi hermana esta pasando por un mal momento a si que ahora vivirá con nosotros un tiempo"

Blu la miro horrorizado, podía aguantarla por un par de horas pero, vivir con ella, seria una tortura eterna

-"en este momento esta arriba" - agrego Linda - "y debo avisarte que viene con kitty... se que la detestas pero por favor trata de ser amable"

Blu no podía creerlo, detestaba a Kitty ,que era un gato totalmente blanco, cuando era pequeño ella siempre lo torturaba, pero cuando el creció comenzó a defenderse

a pesar de que los gatos son naturalmente son superiores a las aves, Blu se las ingeniaba para hacerle unas jugadas sucias a ese gato, Blu nunca fue un gran peleador, pero solía tener victorias al menos con ese gato

después comenzó a leer libros de anatomía de gatos para descubrir sus puntos débiles y también formas de torturarla, como ladrar como perro, hacer sonidos extraños que los tímpanos de los gatos no soportaban ,lanzarle agua ,o cortarle los bigotes

uno de los días mas felices fue cuando Gloria y kitty se marcharon, así el pudo tener paz ,pero ahora esa paz se le veía estropeada y lo que es peor, tenia que ser amable, no le gustaba la idea pero lo intentaría, solo por que Linda se lo pidió

Blu se subió al hombro de Linda, mientras ella subía por las escaleras, cuando llegaron arriba estaba gloria con kitty en sus piernas

-"eh Linda" - pregunto Gloria - "quien era?"

-"una amiga" - respondió Linda - "y me trajo a Blu"

-"ese loro escandaloso... puajjj" - dijo Gloria con desprecio - "pensé que te habías desecho de el"

-"como se te ocurre" - dijo Linda - "yo prometí cuidar a Blu... el siempre estará conmigo"

-"Linda por favor" - dijo Gloria - "los pajarracos son una molestia... deberías conseguirte un lindo gato" - dijo acariciando a kitty - "son muy tiernos... piénsalo tengo unos amigos de una tienda quizás..."

-"yo no cambiaría a Blu por nada en este mundo" - dijo dejando a Blu sobre la mesa

Linda y Gloria se pusieron a discutir sobre que mascota era mejor, luego se pusieron a hablar "cosas de humanos" lo cual a Blu no le interesaba, estaba cansado , después de todo había sido una largo dia ,a si que fue a la habitación y fue a su pequeña cama, a la cual el llamaba "querida camita" cuando llego se acostó y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que escucho una voz desagradable

-"oye ese es mi lugar" - dijo kitty sacando a Blu de su cama con gran fuerza

-"oye ... que te has creído" - dijo Blu - "acaso no te cansas de ser desagradable ,bola de pelos"

-"y tu no te cansas de ser un pajarraco inútil" - dijo el odioso gato - "pero al menos puedes hacer un cambio... tráeme mi leche" - dijo acostándose donde estaba antes acostado Blu

-"y tu crees que soy tu sirviente" - dijo Blu mas desafiante - "llegas a mi casa y crees que puedes darme ordenes... y mas encima ensucias mi "querida camita""

-"tu querida camita?, me temo que ya no lo sera mas... y no te enfades, recuerda lo que dijo Linda, tienes que ser amable conmigo" - dijo el gato - "a si que, yo en tu lugar me apresuraría en traerme ese leche" - dijo mas mandonamente y mostrando las garras - "en este momento estoy de mal humor y no te conviene molestarme... y por cierto a mi me gusta la leche tibia para mi sueño re-ponedor"

-"pero que dem..." - dijo en un momento, pero una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, haciendo cambiar de trato - "como tu lo desees" - dijo sacando una sonrisa maliciosa

en ese momento fue camino a la cocina pero rápidamente fue a la cama embistiendo al intruso... golpeándole con las garras y picoteando una de sus orejas, pero el gato reacciono rápido y se saco a Blu de encima y lo golpeo con fuerza arañandole un ala... pero Blu prosiguió con su ataque, pero esta vez a la cabeza (por cierto ninguno de los dos daba golpes fatales) kitty iba a contraatacar pero sintió unos pasos que iban hacia la pieza... en ese momento comenzó a hacerse la victima ,Linda y Gloria vieron la escena... kitty en el suelo y a Blu en posición de pelea, que iba a estar por encima de kitty, Linda agarro a Blu mientras que Gloria fue a revisar al gato

-"miau" - dijo kitty con lastima - "miau"

-"Linda... espero que empieces a controlar a ese animal" - dijo con enojo Gloria a Linda - "kitty pobrecita, esa ave no te volverá a molestar nunca mas, te lo aseguro"

-"Blu por que hiciste eso?" - dijo Linda retando al guacamayo azul

Blu trato de explicar pero linda solo escuchaba graznidos de aves

-"Blu no quiero escusas... quiero que te disculpes"

Blu la miro de una forma que daba entender de que no quería hacerlo

-"Blu hazlo!" - le grito Linda

-"ya que!" - pensó Blu, miro a kitty quien seguía haciendo el papel de victima, he hizo un gesto que se podía entender como disculpas

-"bien, ahora Blu estas castigado" - le dijo Linda mientras Blu la miraba incrédulo

-"kitty solo trato de compartir la cama" - dijo Gloria - "no era para que ese pajarraco atacara a este animal indefenso"

Linda saco a Blu de la habitación, mientras que Blu miraba a Kitty mientras que Gloria la acostaba en su cama, y el vio que ella le mostraba una sonrisa burlona, Linda bajo a la biblioteca y le improviso una cama con unas almohadas

-"espero que reflexiones en lo que has hecho" - dijo Linda apagando la luz y subiendo al segundo piso dejando a Blu solo

Blu no podía creerlo... era kitty la culpable de todo, pero ella se la había ingeniado para culpar a Blu...y Gloria le ponía mas gravedad de lo que era y lo peor de todo es que Linda pensaba igual

-"esto va a ser una tortura" - dijo Blu tratando de quedarse dormido... pero no pudo

pasaron las horas... y Blu todavía no podía quedarse dormido... de repente sintió un ruido de la oscuridad.. y vio como unos ojos brillaban... y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando la sombra lo ataco... lo azoto contra el suelo con gran fuerza y comenzó a estrangularlo... era kitty

-"escúchame pajarito" - dijo kitty mostrando las garras - "en esta casa ,te guste o no, ahora mando yo... asi que si no te comportas, ya veras como te arranco pluma por pluma"

Blu ni siquiera se podía mover... apenas podía respirar

-"entiendes!" - dijo estrangulando mas fuerte

-"si...pero suéltame" - dijo apenas Blu

-"recuerdalo" - dijo kitty soltando a Blu - "tu vida ahora sera puro sufrimiento"

dicho esto tan pronto apareció ,igualmente desapareció en la oscuridad

-"rayos!" - dijo Blu - "ahora que voy a hacer"

kitty al parecer, con el tiempo se había vuelto mas fuerte.. hace un rato Blu pensó estar a la par, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que se había dado cuenta que era muy superior a Blu

con el tiempo, esa situación se repitió muchas veces, Blu no tuvo otra alternativa mas que volverse el esclavo de ese gato.. y cuando estaban solos ella disfrutaba torturándolo... los únicos momentos de libertad era cuando el estaba muy apegado a Linda o en la casa de sus amigos

Blu estaba ahora en graves aprietos

* * *

**bien este fue el capitulo de hoy... rayos ahora que hará blu para librarse de esta pesadilla...**

**sigan leyendo para saber mas**

**bien si te gusto suscribete , si no , bueno también suscribete**

**recuerda que comentar es gratis así que denle no mas... sin miedo**

**acepto todo tipo de critica...**

**gracias a todos por leer**

**kazoo out**

* * *

******FECHA: jueves 19 de julio del 2012**


	7. Chapter 7: El hermano de Vince

**Capitulo 7: el Hermano de Vince**

* * *

Un día Vince estaba sentado frente a la ventana de su casa, estaba observando el paisaje, era un día nublado ,que estaba anunciando el fin del verano... el quería quedarse ahí un rato para pensar, meditar y reflexionar de muchas cosas... ademas su dueña estaba pasando por un momento difícil, a si que ese día no iba a recibir visitas y tampoco el saldría, para acompañar a su dueña

la señora Dougfire tenia un hijo, Chandler, quien vivía al frente, el y la señora Dougfire habían tenido un gran problema, que los llevo a una discusión -de asuntos humanos a lo cual Vince no le interesaba- lo que hizo que no se hablaran en mas de 5 años, Chandler también tenia una mascota, un guacamayo verde (militar) hermano mayor de Vince se llamaba Eddie, en honor a la mascota zombie del grupo de heavy metal "iron maiden"..

cuando eran mas pequeños , Eddie torturaba a Vince **(que hermano mayor no lo hace XD)**lo ridiculizaba y etc etc y etc... pero Chandler hacia que Eddie fuera mas allá...el hacia sufrir mucho a su propia sangre

con el tiempo Eddie agarro odio a Vince, y por supuesto que vince también odiaba a Eddie

el día mas feliz de Vince fue cuando Eddie y Chandler se fueron de la casa

pero un día la señora Dougfire lloraba a mares por que Chandler era llevado por los agentes del F.B.I., lo único que se supo que fue que fue llevado a la cárcel de máxima seguridad ,cadena perpetua ,sin posibilidad de visita, eso le rompía el corazón ya que ella pensaba esperanzada que algún día resolvería los problemas con su hijo

aunque el F.B.I. entro a la casa de Chandler no se llevaron nada... fueron ha hablar con la señora Dougfire de "asuntos humanos" lo cual Vince no le intereso... pero sintió curiosidad cuando la señora Dougfire pregunto por su hermano

-"no señora" - respondió el agente - "no había ninguna ave en esa casa"

Vince se sintió aliviado, ya que no quería volver a ver a su odioso hermano nunca mas

* * *

un día estaban todas las aves ,(Blu, Eric, Karlo, Anton, Piero y Vince) en la casa de Karlo almorzando, hablando cosas triviales y pensando en que hacer ..claro también dándole consejos a blu para aguantar la tortura que estaba llevando en su casa

-"quizás podríamos ir a darle todos una paliza a ese estúpido animal" - dijo Anton

-"no creo que sea lo mas indicado" - dijo Blu - "ella tiene dos amigos que son los hijos de Kaef"

-"Kaef?" - pregunto Vince

-"es un gato mafioso que es el que manda en minessota" - agrego Karlo

-"ya veo... entonces esa es una estúpida idea" - dijo Anton

-"mmmmm ya veo, supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarte en espíritu" - dijo Eric

-"ja...ja...ja" - dijo Blu sarcásticamente - "oigan saben que, cambiemos de tema... ya esto me tiene estresado"

-"bien... que haremos hoy?" - dijo Vince

-"bueno, ya que preguntas" - dijo Karlo - "vamos a tu casa"

-"no se puede" - dijo Vince - "ya te dije, mi dueña esta pasando por un mal momento por lo que paso con Chandler"

-"quien es Chandler?" - pregunto Piero

-"el hijo de la dueña de Vince" - respondió Eric

-"y que fue lo que le paso?" - pregunto Blu

-"se fue a la cárcel" - dijo Vince

-"pero bajo a que cargos?" - pregunto Anton

-"y yo que voy a saber" - dijo Vince

-"y que le paso a tu hermano?" - pregunto Karlo

-"tienes hermano?" - pregunto Piero

-"si... tengo uno" - dijo Vince - "pero desapareció"

-"que alivio de todos modos" - dijo Karlo

-"por que lo dices?" - pregunto Blu

-"bueno... por que... "- dijo Karlo - "yo y Anton también conocimos al el hermano de Vince y..."

**flashback**

escena donde sale Eddie torturando a Vince , Anton y Karlo , cuando aun eran pequeños

**fin flashback**

-"no era muy agradable que digamos" - termino Vince

-"nos torturaba cuando eramos pequeños" - agrego Anton

-"pero ahora están mas grandes" - dijo Blu - "y somos mas... podríamos devolverle el favor"

-"eso seria entretenido" - dijo Karlo

-"así ese maldito me las pagaría todas" - dijo Anton

-"seria entretenido" - dijo Vince - "pero me temo que eso es imposible, recuerda que desapareció , también que yo lo vi unas semanas antes de su desaparición y era muy grande y se veía muy fuerte, tenia unas garras enormes con unas puntas de metal, y tenia unas cuchillas debajo de sus alas, al parecer iba a luchar con otras aves, a Chandler siempre le gusto eso, no creo que ni siquiera todos juntos podamos mostrar siquiera una pequeña amenaza"

-"ahí esta el rey de los tontos proponiendo estupideces" - dijo Piero refiriendoce a Blu

-"y a ti quien pidió tu opinión" - dijo Blu

-"solo digo que propones estupideces Blu" - dijo Piero

-"yo no lo encuentro una estupidez" - dijo Eric - "era algo entretenido ,solamente que Vince no nos había dicho que era una ave tan peligrosa"

-"y ahora viene su novio a defenderlo" - dijo Piero - "ya que Blu ni siquiera puede hablar con una chica, tiene que venir su noviesito Eric a defenderlo"

-"te lo buscaste" - dijo Blu lanzandole un pedazo de torta en la cara... cuando Piero se saco un poco para poder ver vio blu enbistiendolo... el se defendió mientras que los demás trataban de separarlos

-"demonios..." - dijo Anton - "que estos dos nunca van a llevarse bien"

-"son insoportables con sus peleas infantiles" - dijo Karlo

pero eso no era novedad... ya había sucedido varias veces y siempre terminaba igual, Piero humillaba a Blu y este le respondía... acto seguido las aves siguieron con su almuerzo mientras que Piero fue a lavarse la cara

-"oye Blu ,cuando te vas a llevar bien con Piero?" - dijo Karlo

-"no es mi culpa" - dijo Blu - "tu lo viste , el me provoco"

-"pero podrías tener un poco de auto-control" - dijo Karlo

-"pero si es insoportable" - de defendió Blu - "acaso no lo viste?"

-"pero podrías controlarte... solo ignóralo que mas puede hacer" - dijo Karlo

-"si podría intentarlo" - dijo malhumorado Blu

-"oye cambiando de tema que va a ser con la casa de Eddie?" - dijo Anton

-"no lo se" - dijo Vince - "mi dueña tiene las llaves pero nunca ha ido"

-"podríamos ir a conocerla" - dijo Karlo

-"si... seria entretenido explorarlo un poco ¿no creen?" - dijo Anton

-"no lo se... - dijo Vince - "y si esta Eddie"

-"no lo creo..."- dijo Karlo - "recuerda lo que dijo el agente... no había ninguna ave allí, ademas ya paso mucho tiempo seguramente se habrá muerto de hambre"

-"mmmm no lo se" - insistió Vince

-"vamos sera entretenido" - dijo Eric

-"propongo una votación" - dijo Karlo - "ya somos tres los que queremos ir, que opinas Blu"

-"no estoy seguro" - dijo Blu - "eso seria entrar en la propiedad privada de alguien, ademas podría ser peligroso"

-"al fin alguien me apoya" - dijo Vince - "parece que somos dos contra tres"

-"PIERO!" - grito Anton

-"QUE!" - grito Piero desde lejos

-"ESTAMOS EN VOTACIÓN SI IREMOS O NO A LA CASA DE EDDIE... QUE OPINAS" - grito Anton

-"QUE DIJO BLU?" - grito Piero

-"QUE SERIA PELIGROSO" - grito Anton

-"ENTONCES VAMOS!" - grito Piero (siempre con la intención de llevarle la contra a Blu)

-"maldita sea!" - dijo Blu

las tres aves comenzaron a festejar su triunfo mientras que Vince y Blu aunque no querían ir de todos modos lo harían por que había hecho una votación

como se había hecho tarde disidieron dejar la aventura para el siguiente día... Blu llego a la casa ,no estaba Linda, pero si estaba Gloria, también estaba Kitty, que estaba echada en la cama de Blu

-"en donde demonios has estado?" - dijo Kitty molesta - "no quiero que salgas todo el día, tu eres mi sirviente"

Blu no le respondió, fue a su habitación improvisada que tenia en la lavandería

-"adonde crees que vas?" - dijo kitty embistiendo a Blu y dejándolo en el suelo - "aun debes servirme"

-"no molestes" - se quejo Blu tratando de escapar

-"me temo que no podrá ser así" - dijo agarrando una de sus alas y comenzó a doblarla dolorosamente, haciendo que Blu chillara de dolor

-"esta bien, tu ganas, tu ganas" - dijo desesperado Blu - "haré lo que quieras"

Blu en ese momento comenzó a ser todas las cosas que kitty le pedía, así estuvo el resto de la tarde, hasta que anocheció y llego Linda, así pudo tener un rato de paz y poder irse a dormir, mañana tenia una gran aventura junto a sus mejores amigos...

* * *

**bien este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si te gusto comenta o suscribete**

**si no bueno puedes dejar una critica o una queja**

**hasta la ****próxima**

**kazoo out**

* * *

******FECHA: Viernes 20 de Julio del 2012**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Fue realidad?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Fue Realidad?**

* * *

Blu despertó. sintió algo muy extraño, era como si el ya no fuera el, vio su cuerpo, estaba mucho mas grande y se sentía mas fuerte y hasta su voz había cambiado, pero tenia un dolor en todo el cuerpo, es como si hubiera sido golpeado , comenzó a ver su alderredor …se dio cuenta de que estaba en su "querida camita"

-"pero como?" - se pregunto a si mismo - "yo recuerdo que estaba durmiendo abajo en la cama que me improviso Linda…"- pero de repente sintió un dolor de cabeza horrible, y se le vinieron a la cabeza muchas imágenes, y se le vinieron a la cabeza muchos sonidos… el escucho gritos de dolor, y gritos de suplica… pero tan pronto apareció este dolor desapareció

Blu se recupero en un instante ,el siguió viendo su alderredor, estaba en la habitación de Linda, sabia que estaba allí pero estaba todo cambiado, los adornos en las paredes tenían otro orden, e incluso la pintura era diferente… fue a la cama de linda sin despertarla, el noto que ella también estaba cambiada, tenia unos rasgos que el no se había percatado, era ella pero se veía diferente… el bajo, esperando ver a Gloria o a Kitty pero no, ellas ya no estaban allí, mas que alegre se preocupo, era como si todo hubiese cambiado de la nada, vio que los muebles eran otros, la pintura por toda la casa era diferente, habían fotos que el no recordaba haberse sacado, era todo muy extraño, vio por la ventana, y vio que era invierno, las calles estaban llenas de nieve, y seguía nevando, eran cerros y cerros de pura nieve… pero como , si ayer recien había comenzado el otoño

La cosa se ponía cada vez mas extraña

Saco el periódico de la puerta y se paralizo al ver la fecha…..

-"que!" - dijo Blu - "pero como?"

Habían pasado 4 años, desde que Blu vio la fecha la ultima vez

Blu no podía creerlo , el día anterior había agarrado el periódico y vio la fecha, pero ahora era el de 4 años después ,siguió leyendo el periódico, habían cambiado de presidente, los víveres habían subido de precio, steve Jobs ,michael Jackson habían muerto… había un pendejo haciendo pésima música, y tenia un ridículo peinado, y al parecer muchas niñas ingenuas lo seguían… España salio campeón del mundial 2010, y habían salido muchas películas que el nunca había visto… el se había perdido de mucho y no se explicaba como sucedió esto… pero ya había asumido que habían pasado 4 años

-"eso explica" – pensó - "mi cuerpo… por que esta tan grande y Linda también esta mas grande…..los cambios en la casa y que ya no este ni kitty ni Gloria… todo esta tan… raro, como puede ser posible que hayan pasado 4 años… que fue lo que paso.. sera mejor que vaya a ver a Linda …""

cuando Blu iba por subir pero se detuvo a ver la biblioteca… que estaba mucho mas grande y tenia mas libros

-"bueno…" - dijo Blu - "es hora de ponerse al día"

Blu subio haciendo algunas piruetas … se dio cuenta que era mucho mas hábil que antes… comenzó a ojear uno que otro libro nuevo, todo era fascinante… después de un rato Blu decidió subir para despertar a Linda… pero cuando iba caminando por encima de uno de los estantes… se detuvo un momento, y comenzó a observar la rejilla de ventilación… que por alguna razón estaba reforzada… no tenia nada de especial… pero era como algo estuviese llamando a Blu, y este se sentia atraído…. Comenzó a acercarse, poco a poco y vio que estaba oscuro… sintió un fuerte viento, un viento de la oscuridad…. sus ojos cambiaron a un color verde oscuro intenso… por un momento se sintió con mucho poder… y sentía ganas de utilizarlo…

-"Ring ring ring ring ring" – sonaba el despertador de Linda

-"oh, sera mejor que vaya a ver a Linda" – dijo Blu volviendo a la normalidad, sus ojos que por un momentos fueron verde oscuros volvieron a ser marrones y toda la fuerza que el sentía fluir , desapareció, pero Blu olvido al instante este raro suceso

Blu fue a ver a Linda… la ayudo a levantarse, a cepillarse los dientes, a tomar desayuno, y linda le comenzó a dar vitaminas a Blu ,algo nuevo y desagradable para Blu…Blu siguió a Linda hacia abajo y se percato de que tenia mucho mas juguetes de lo que el recordaba… Blu ya le estaba buscándole el lado positivo a la situación

Blu pensó en ir a la casa de Eric así quizas podría descubrir que fue lo que paso

Y le escribió a Linda si podría ir

-"Eric?" – dijo Linda - "quien es?"

Blu la miro asombrado… cuantas veces Eric había estado en su casa, había pasado toda su infancia con el… era la mascota de su mejor amiga, como podría olvidarlo… seguramente le estaba jugando una broma… a si que le escribió que era la mascota de Chantal

-"Chantal…"- dijo Linda un poco dudosa - "Blu ella era mi amiga, pero ella se mudo de aquí… eso fue hace muchos años Blu…y ella nunca tuvo una mascota, de echo no le gustaban los guacamayos"

Blu no podía creerlo….ya era muy extraño que hubiese pasado 4 años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… pero lo que decía Linda lo impactaba….Chantal era una amante de los pájaros y ahora ella le decía que no ,y además decía que nunca tuvo a Eric

Le escribió en otro papel el nombre de sus otros amigos, para ver si reconocía alguno, ella lo negó a todos

-"Blu me estas asustando" – dijo Linda - "quizás sean las vitaminas que te doy… parece que hacen que tengas amigos imaginarios"

Blu no podía creerlo… tenia que ir a comprobarlo a si que le escribió a Linda que quería que ella lo llevara a dar un paseo, Linda no quiso pero Blu insistió mucho

A pesar del frió que hacia ,Linda se abrigo y abrigo a Blu para darle un paseo…. Blu la dirigió a la casa donde antes vivía Chantal…. pero ahora era una tienda de regalos…. luego fue a la casa de karlo…. no vivía nadie allí…. la casa de Anton, la habían demolido para construir un edificio, la casa de Piero, a Blu no le interesaba si tenia que hablar con ese odioso halcón… pero necesitaba información, pero Piero Tampoco estaba en su casa

Fue a la casa de la señora Dougfire pero tampoco estaba, un vecino había dicho que había muerto y que ella nunca había tenido un ave…. Blu ya no podía seguir

-"Esto debe ser un sueño" – dijo Blu - "una pesadilla, como puede ser que todos mis amigos hayan desaparecido, y que Linda no los reconozca, y que además me llame loco, yo no estoy loco, si ellos existían ,como pude imaginar todo eso… que fue lo ultimo que hablamos" – pensó - "fue sobre el hermano de Vince… que mas… a si que hoy iríamos a ver su casa"

Con Linda fueron al lugar donde se suponía que estaba la casa… pero lo único que habían eran escombros

Blu se quedo desilusionado, no solo había perdido 4 años de su vida si no que además, sus amigos, los únicos amigos que el ha tenido desaparecieron… o quizás el lo había imaginado, ya no sabia que pensar

Linda se sintió cansada y con frío ,se devolvieron para su casa, pero Blu no se dio por vencido... siguió buscando pruebas, algún juguete que Eric le había prestado, alguna foto, quizás alguna partida guardada en uno de sus videojuegos… nada, no había nada que probara la existencia de Eric o de los demás, pero Blu siguió buscando información

Paso un mes y Blu siguió buscando pruebas pero no encontró nada, y se dio por vencido….

-"quizás" – dijo vencido - "fueron las vitaminas que Linda me da… y me hizo imaginarme todo eso ,al parecer soy un ave solitaria después de todo"

Blu prosiguió viviendo su vida normalmente, dejo de buscar pruebas de algo que el había imaginado… dejo de calentarse la cabeza y vivió su vida normalmente, tenia muchos libros nuevos, a si que tenia mucho con que leer, podía seguir practicando con su skate, ver películas y jugar videojuegos…

Una mañana como cualquier otra Blu despertó a Linda, se lavaron los dientes, tomaron desayuno, Linda obligo a Blu a tomar sus vitaminas …abrieron su tienda, y Linda le sirvió a Blu una taza de chocolate con galletas y el se puso a mirar por la ventana, hasta que unas aves molestas se pusieron a lanzarle nieve

No muy lejos de allí iban aterrizando en lo alto de un poste de luz 3 aves, un búho ,un guacamayo rojo y un halcón… se pusieron a observar la casa de Blu… fijándose en como las desagradables aves seguían molestándolo

-"ahí esta" – dijo el búho

-"Sigue sin recordar todo lo que paso" – dijo el halcón

-"si… pero es lo mejor… de Hecho como me gustaría olvidar todo lo que paso" – dijo el guacamayo rojo

-"a todos" – dijo el búho

-"es irónico… todo esto empezó por querer ir a la casa del hermano de Vince" – dijo el halcon

-"si que pasa con eso?" – pregunto el guacamayo rojo

-"que Blu no quería ir" – dijo el halcón - "nunca quiso ir, si nosotros le hubiéramos escuchado nada de esto hubiera sucedido… si tan solo hubiese votado por no ir"

-"oye no te culpes" – dijo el búho - "nadie sabia lo que iba a suceder ahí"

-"si… pero ojala no hubiese sido necesario borrarle la memoria a Blu" – dijo el halcón

-"eso fue injusto" – dijo el guacamayo rojo

-"al menos blu es feliz… por ahora" – dijo el búho

-"pero Blu todavía tiene el virus dentro de el" – dijo el guacamayo - "no encontramos una cura para el… y en cualquier momento saldrá"

-"te lo prometo por nuestros amigos caídos" – dijo el halcón - "voy a encontrar la cura y volverás a ser normal Blu"

Las tres aves siguieron observando la casa… hasta que un extraño señor entro… era Tulio quien le venia a decir a Linda la importancia de Blu, el era el ultimo macho de su especie, y debía viajar muy lejos de allí

Las tres aves resultaron ser Anton , Karlo y Piero… se fueron volando de alli, muy lejos

Pero ninguna de ellas pensó que Blu se iría a pasar otra gran aventura…. solo que no allí si no en brasil , en la famosa ciudad de rio de Janeiro… mas conocida también por ""RIO"""

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**que fue lo que paso?...**

**por que blu no recuerda lo que paso en 4 años?...**

**por que linda no reconocio los amigos de blu?...**

**que sucedio en la casa del hermano de vince?...**

**por que hizo esa promesa piero?...**

**recobrara la memoria algun dia blu?**

**todas estas preguntas seran contestadas... pero eso depende de ustedes**

**QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA ..VOTEN**

* * *

**ASÍ**** ES VOTEN...TENGO 2 OPCIONES**

**1)MI IDEA ORIGINAL...DESDE AHORA CONTINUAR CON LOS OTROS CUENTOS HASTA QUE BLU RECUPERE LA MEMORIA ...Y CUANDO ESO SUCEDA TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR "WINDS OF DARKNESS"**

**2)QUE TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR "WINDS OF DARKNESS" AL TIRO**

* * *

_**USTEDES DECIDEN... OJALA SEA POR REVIEW... LES PIDO POR FAVOR A TODOS...VOTEN**_

_**RECUERDEN QUE OPINAR ES GRATIS A SI QUE SIQUIEREN HAGANLO... SIN MIEDO**_

_**SI TE GUSTO SUSCRIBETE...**_

_**ME TOMARE UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO ESPERANDO SU VOTACION...Y AHORA DE ECHO IRE A COMER UN ASADO**_

_**SE DESPIDE KAZOO ESPERAANDO SUS VOTOS... ADEMAS LEERE UNAS HISTORIAS QUE HAN SALIDO POR AHI**_

* * *

******FECHA: Sábado 21 de julio del 2012**


	9. Resultado de la votacion

**les escribes dark kazoo saludándolos e informando de la decisión de la ****votación**

**wow gracias a todos los que votaron, realmente nunca pensé que tanta gente me ****apoyaría**

**en fin vamos a los que nos compete ,gracias a sus votos he tomado la decicion de dejar hasta aqui la historia "winds of darkness" y comensare a escribir "juntos" ...sin embargo algunos tendran sus dudas y yo con gusto las responderé...**

**¿como continuara winds of darkness?**

_**facil... seguire escribiendo las otras historias en un orden... cuando llegue el momento en que blu recupere la memoria , habra otro libro llamado "winds of darkness vol II" y ahi explicara lo que ****sucedió**_

**¿cuanto te demoraras en escribir tus historias?**

_**tratare de subirlas lo mas rapido posible, como veran ,mi historia la tengo completa, pero todavia quedan pequeños detalles que mejorar, mi tiempo estimado para terminar todo es alderredor de 3 meses, pero las circunstancias pueden cambiar. pero tienen mi promesa que estoy trabajando al maximo y que no los decepcionare , y en cuanto al tiempo de actualizacion, como una al dia...empiezo con una y de ahi no paro**_

**y en cuanto a trisque... amigo voy a considerar tu propuesta y tratare de escribir con mayusculas, realmente no soy muy bueno con eso y de vez en cuando puede que haya una falla por ahi**

* * *

**esta es mi historia re-editada ,con mayúsculas y los errores corregidos, y con algunos detalles agregados**

**y ahora los creditos...**

* * *

_**XD**_

* * *

_******FECHA: Domingo 29 de Julio del 2012**_


	10. CREDITOS: Winds of darkness vol I

_**""winds of darkness vol I""**_

_**escrita por: dark-kazoo**_

_**basado en la película "Rio"**_

* * *

**personajes:**

**Blu: joven guacamayo azul /spix (__****Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus/**_**Cyanopsitta spixii)***_; protagonista

**Eric: joven guacamayo azul/amarillo (ara ararauna) /mejor amigo de Blu**

**Vince: joven guacamayo verde (ara militaris) /amigo de Blu**

**Karlo: guacamayo rojo (Ara chloropterus) /amigo de Blu, un poco mayor que los demás**

**Anton: joven buho (Bubo virginianus) /amigo de Vince y Karlo, luego amigo de Blu**

**Piero: joven halcón (Falco sparverius) /amigo de Vince, Karlo, Anton y luego Eric, se lleva mal con Blu**

**Ghunter: palomo amigable /barman de la convención de aves**

**Eddie: guacamayo verde ****(ara militaris)**/solo es mencionado

**Kitty: gato blanco /enemiga de Blu**

**Linda: joven humana/ dueña de Blu**

**Chantal: joven humana rubia/ dueña de Eric**

**Gloria: joven humana/ dueña de Kitty y hermana de Linda**

**Sr. Dougfire: humana anciana/ dueña de Vince**

**Chandler: humano joven/ dueño de Eddie, solo mencionado**

**Wicar: maestro observador de la vida de Blu**

**Felix: aprendiz observador de la vida de Blu**

**Kara: aprendiz observador de la vida de Blu**

**Alice y Chloe: ambas son barnaclas canadienses (Branta canadensis)/ par de aves molestas**

**extras: las aves de diversas especies de la convención de aves ****exóticas**

**Blu ,Linda ,Alice y Chloe son originales de la película "Rio"**

**los otros personajes son de mi invención, todos los derechos reservados (XD)**

**ambientado en la localidad del Lago Moose, Minnesota en los Estados Unidos**

* * *

_**agradecimientos a:**_

**zir agron: por hacer sus historias y por inspirarme a hacer la mía**

** a todas las personas que comentaron, opinaron, y votaron por mi historia**

**obviamente agradezco a Carlos Saldanha y a blu sky studios por crear esta gran película**

**después de todo, ninguna de las mas de 470 fics (y aumentando) que hay de "Rio" hubieran sido escritas, ¿verdad?**

**también**** a google y wikipedia por darme todos los datos de las aves**

**supongo que esos son todos los agradecimientos y datos de que puedo dar**

**se despide Dark kazoo**

**anunciando mi próxima historia que sera mi continuación de la película**

* * *

** "Juntos"**

**Blu y Perla han sobrevivido a una caída libre, Blu ha aprendido a volar, en esta historia se relatara como continua la película RIO, esta pareja azul se enfrentaran a diversos problemas y los superaran**

* * *

***no se que especie es Blu: algunas versiones dicen que es un guacamayo de spix, hay otros que dicen que es un guacamayo azul, en la película en español latino dicen que es un guacamayo azul, mientras que la de ingles dicen que es de spix, realmente no se que pensar, si quieren, denme su opinion si quieren**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 15 de Agosto del 2012**

* * *

versión 2.0/ mejorada con mayúsculas, errores arreglados y detalles agregados/ todos los derechos reservados/ traducida al ingles en mi otra cuenta Dark-kazooII / hecho en Chile


End file.
